Tsuki no Hotori de
Tsuki no Hotori de (月のほとりで, By the Moon Banks) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 07 single. The song is performed by Azusa Miura and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by ChouCho and is composed as well as arranged by Tomohiro Nakatsuchi. Track List #Birth of Color #WORLD WIDE DANCE!!! #Unison☆Beat (ユニゾン☆ビート) #Tsuki no Hotori de (月のほとりで) #Impervious Resolution #Omajinai (おまじない) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Konnanimo tsuki ga mabushii yoru ni wa Doushitemo kimi o omoidasu Atatakakute awai tokubetsu na kioku Sukoshi dake mune no oku itamu kedo Kodoku no mori ni mayoikonda hi (Yasashii) Hikari ni terasareta kimi to deattanda Tsutanai kotoba dakedo mitsumeaeba tsutawaru omoi Matsuge ni nokoru namida hitotsubu Torisatte kogoeru te o nigitte kureta ne Kimi no hitomi ni wa nani ga mierudarou? Onaji yozora nagamete iru no? Kono kyori ga kokoro toozakenu you ni Tsuki ni kimi no omokage sagashiteru Sayonara no toki kimi wa naiteta (Shizuka ni) Sore wa ame no you ni tada furitsuzuku kara Boku wa oborete umaku kotoba tsumugu koto sae dekinai Kitto kimi ni wa wakattetan da Hanarebanare ni naru koto no hontou no imi Ano hi kimi dake ga boku no subete datta Nureta sono hoho o ima mo oboeteru yo Kimi no hitomi ni wa nani ga mierudarou? Donna yume o egaite iru no? Douka warattete kuremasu you ni to Sore ga boku no yuiitsu no negai dakara |-| Kanji= こんなにも月が眩しい夜には どうしても君を思い出す 温かくて淡い　特別な記憶 少しだけ胸の奥　痛むけど 孤独の森に　迷い込んだ日 （優しい） 光に照らされた　君と出会ったんだ 拙い言葉　だけど見つめ合えば伝わる想い 睫毛に残る　涙一粒 取り去って　凍える手を握ってくれたね 君の瞳には何が見えるだろう？ 同じ夜空眺めているの？ この距離が心　遠ざけぬように 月に君の面影　探してる さよならの時　君は泣いてた （静かに） それは雨のように　ただ降り続くから 僕は溺れて　上手く言葉紡ぐことさえ出来ない きっと君には　わかってたんだ 離ればなれになることの本当の意味 あの日君だけが　僕のすべてだった 濡れたその頬を　今も覚えてるよ 君の瞳には何が見えるだろう？ どんな夢を描いているの？ どうか笑っててくれますようにと それが僕の唯一の　願いだから |-| English= Nights like this where the moon is brilliant make me think of you for some reason These warm, fleeting memories are precious to me, even if they make my chest ache a little The day I was lost in a lonely forest (Gently) The sunlight shone on our meeting I couldn't put it into words, but it was conveyed with a glance Your cold hand gently wiped the tears on my lashes What do your eyes see now? Are you gazing at the same night sky, I wonder? So that this distance doesn't separate our hearts, I'm looking for your face in the moon When we parted, you were crying (Quietly) It was like rain, just falling down I felt like I was drowning and couldn't speak properly But I'm sure you understood The real meaning of our separation On that day, you were my everything Even now, I still remember your wet cheeks What do your eyes see now? What kind of dream is drawn in them? I want you to be able to smile, no matter what That's the only wish I have Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 07 (sung by: Asuza Miura) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Azusa Miura) Category:Songs